


Does this count as a four way or five way?

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Relationships: Fudo Akira/Makimura Miki, Fudo Akira/Original Female Character(s), Fudo Akira/Original Female Character(s)/Makimura Miki
Kudos: 1





	Does this count as a four way or five way?

"Akira?" Called out a teacher, shocked that there is whipped cream in her coffee but she groaned, "You know what, nevermind."

* * *

Akira smirked, his prank is a success.

Tetsuya had reccomend a prank involving Laxatives.


End file.
